Is this really possible?
by xCatzy
Summary: Rated T for possible swearing. xD A shy girl moves to a new school, she thinks she shouldn't expect much. Find out about her past and stuff...Just read it...I tried to make it good! xD A remake of my old story, well kinda... OC x Zim or OC x Dib ;3 Haven't decided yet, tell me what you think. Please review!
1. About Alice

Name: Alice

Age: 12

Appearance: Dark brown hair, amber-orangey eyes, tan skin, tall for her age, but about average.

Personality:**  
**

**Good things:**

Caring, will do anything for a friend or person they care about and is willing to sacrifice herself life even, if needed.

Strong, physically.

**Bad things:**

Gets left out a lot, Shy most of the time, hates being left alone, but tries to hide it, cold, scared of being rejected. Emotionally unstable.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Note: My OC is not me, don't think that she is.** xD)

Alice's POV (not sure if there will be other POVs yet)

It was 11 at night. I had been up all day unpacking and moving in.

A week earlier, we had found a cheap house in the newspaper. It was better than our tiny apartment, so my mom decided to take it.

I tried to be happy at first. It's the best thing that could possibly happen about now! A new start! A fresh beginning, why am I not happy?!

_I_ have_ to try to forget and move on._

I sat down on my bed and sighed, feeling hopeless. Did I really think things would get better at this school? Isn't that what I thought last time I moved?

_Well, tomorrow's the first day of school!_ I thought._ I better sleep earlier today and at least try to make a good impression..._

I looked at some of my clothes in my closet and picked out a few. Gray baggy pants, a almost black dark purple shirt, some random socks, and a light blue hoodie. I guess these were okay, I never really was into fashion anyways, hehe.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11.30 at night. I sighed, set my alarm clock for 7.30 and went to sleep.

When it rang, I woke up hesitantly, it was quite dark outside, but whatever. It seemed normal enough.

I got up and proceeded to do my usual morning routine, went to the bathroom to do normal morning stuff in my nightgown, got dressed, brushed my hair...I rarely ate breakfast, though because I either didn't need it or just felt queasy afterwards.

I grabbed my bright orange gloves (I wear those when it's cold or just cold-ish) and my backpack, which had my laptop inside and everything was left to the quiet-ness that there was before.

I started walking at about 8.00 school started at 9 today and it was **very** close, but seeing as to how I'd never even been there I decided to go early to make sure I wasn't late. I passed by many houses, a few kids, which didn't seem to have backpacks like me, maybe they weren't going to school?.. No one dared to approach me and I didn't dare to do so either, I'm VERY shy after all.

While I was walking, I saw a kid with black hair and glasses walk out of a house. He looked different from the other kids here, for one he had lightning bolt shaped hair...but he seemed a bit weird. I don't know how to explain it.

I just kept walking in silence, the black haired kid was behind me now, he was looking at me.

_Oh no... _I thought silently, looking at the ground.

But then, the kid finally came up to me and said ''Hi!'' In a cheerful and friendly way. I don't know why, but my first instinct was to run. I ran away as quickly as I could, not looking back...I heard the kid call, ''Hey wait! Why are you running?'' He tried to run after me, but I just kept going and I soon looked back to find that he was gone.

_Okay, that was awkward...I hope that kid doesn't go this school... _But, then I thought again, that is actually very possible...But he didn't have a backpack...but then again no one really did...

I saw a building in the distance. I couldn't really see due to my bad, well actually terrible eyesight, but as I got nearer I saw that it read 'SKOOL'. _This can't be the place_...I thought. _It isn't even spelled right..._ But, when I looked at my map, which was in my backpack I found out that it was. I opened up my laptop and checked the time.

_8.20, plenty of time, I guess..._I then closed the laptop.

When I got nearer to the school, I saw many kids playing in what was an excuse of a playground, everything was broken! Except for one swing set, which was hogged by a fat kid and a jungle gym with about 10 billion kids on it or something. Oh yeah, and one kickball field or something.

The kids without a place on the jungle gym were also doing something else stupid.

The popular girls were texting each other and listening to pop songs, the normal girls were playing jump rope, the losers were sitting down, looking disgusting, the jocks were playing football and showing off their muscles...

This looked like a sad excuse for a playground, indeed...

I sighed and walked over to a tree, kinda far away from the school yard and sat there. I opened up my laptop and started listening to music in my headphones.

After a while I saw the popular girls walking towards me. _UUGHHHHH Why meeee._

I tried to ignore them, but then they came over and this blond haired girl, yelled to her two friends, ''NEEEEERDDDDD'' So I could hear it well.

I was a little surprised at this, but I said nothing.

''What are you doing _NEEEEEERRDDDD_?'' She said smugly, stretching the word.

''Just listening to music.'' I whispered back shyly.

''Is it music for _NEEERRRDDDSSSS_?'' She asked, smugly again, while laughing with her two friends.

I didn't answer. I just put my laptop away and tried to ignore the laughing behind me.

I checked the time. It was 8.55...I decided to go into the school early.

It took me 2 minutes to find the classroom. I tried to open the door to the classroom, but found that it was locked.

I sat there for 3 minutes easily and the exact moment the bell rang, I heard the door click open. I opened it up, looking around. There was a dark classroom, with about 5 rows, each with four seats.

A shadow appeared on the wall. An old lady walked out. She looked REALLY old and quite scary actually.

I shivered, but only slightly. I realized that she was the teacher and read the nametag on her desk, which said, 'Bitters'.

As I walked towards her desk, which she was now sitting at, a stampede (yes literally) of kids ran in, the most vicious in the front, drooling, boogers coming out, just eww.

Luckily, I moved out of the way, though. I noticed the black haired kid among the last to enter the room. I tried to move away, but as soon as he sat down he saw me.

He was about to say something to me, but then the old Lady, named Miss Bitters interrupted.

END OF CHAPTER, will update soon...


	3. Chapter 2

''Class, we have a new, horrible student joining us today,'' Ms. Bitters said, talking about me. ''Her name is Alice.

Alice, you will be sitting next to Zim. Poonchy! You will be sent to the underground classroom!'' She screamed.

''Take your seat, Alice! Do not speak!'' She screamed loudly in my ear.

I looked down and sat where this 'Poonchy' kid used to sit and took out my notebook from my backpack. I noticed that most other kids didn't even have backpacks. I looked to my right and saw a weird green boy, he looked a bit odd, but I don't judge based on appearances ever.

I just sat down quietly and began to draw. Ms. Bitters didn't seem to care, at all, even though she obviously saw me, being in the front row and all.

We seemed to be having a history lesson, about the rat plague or something...she actually seemed to be talking about many different things and really emphasizing all the worst things that happened...I wasn't really listening though. Then again, I don't think anyone was.

I kept drawing for 2 hours, nonstop. I wasn't really drawing anything actually, kinda just scribbling and I didn't dare to look at anyone. I was also scared of what the black haired kid might say. I did run away from him and all...for no reason.

When the bell FINALLY rang, it was lunchtime. Everyone ran out quickly and my foot got stepped on a couple of times.

I just followed, walking slowly, looking down, trying not to be noticed...

When I finally got to the lunchroom, there was a huge line. _Note to self: Try to get here earlier next time._

I decided not to eat anything and just sat at a random table, alone. I stayed like that for a couple of minutes,_ I guess I can get used to this...It's not much different from before._

Out of nowhere, I heard someone sit on the other side of the table. So much for being alone...

I looked up and noticed that it was the green kid from before.

I sighed and looked away,_ I just wanted to be left alone...Is that too much to ask?!_

The green kid started to look angry and screamed loudly, ''Get away from ZIM! This is ZIM's place, filthy human!''

Anyone else would have probably said something, but I just got up and walked away quietly, I thought things would get better? What a stupid thing to think...

I ran in a random direction, letting tears fall from my eyes...I shouldn't be crying now. Things have been worse than this...haven't they?

I can't let myself fall because of this. Even if I can't be happy...

The bell rang. I didn't want to go to class, but I got up anyway and headed towards it. I took quite a deep breath and stood up.

It looked as if I hadn't been crying now. I looked very tired though. The bags under my eyes looking blacker then ever for some reason.

I looked at the ground when I was walking, looking depressed.

I knocked on the door of the classroom, realizing I was late. The old lady, Ms. Bitters answered the door and hissed in my face. I didn't shiver this time.

She then, angrily hissed, ''You're late!''

I nodded and walked in. ''Sorry.'' I said, not sorry at all.

''Sit down!'' She said, slithering back to her desk.

I could hear the blond girl and her two friends laughing, until Ms. Bitters hissed again.

I didn't look at anyone, just stared at my desk. I didn't draw this time, I was lost in thought. Why had that made me so depressed? Things have been worse...

Ms. Bitters seemed to be teaching something else about death and doom, I don't even know what.

The bell rang, the next lesson would be the last. We had a short break/recess now. I got up and walked at the back of everyone. I was alone again, I guess.

I ran to the faraway tree from this morning, the popular girls didn't bother to come over this time and I sang the first bits of a song I know.

_When you're rife with devastation,_  
_There's a simple explanation,_  
_You're a toymaker's creation,_  
_Trapped inside a crystal ball,_

_And whichever way he tilts it,_  
_we know that we must be resilient,_  
_We won't let them break our spirits,_  
_As we sing our silly song..._

I stopped singing at that part, I waited for the bell to ring and kind of just, half asleep dozed off, but I was on the other side of the tree, not facing the playground and no one noticed.

The bell suddenly rang and I walked at a bit faster than normal pace, into the skool.

I made it inside, somehow before the stampede did. I sat down at my desk and looked down. Class began quickly and Ms. Bitters started talking about something.

I felt something hit me, I looked to my left and saw a tiny, folded piece of paper. I opened it up and it said, ' Why are you avoiding me? '

I realized it was from the black haired, glasses guy. I turned it over and wrote back, realizing I had nothing to do, I wrote back, being sort of confused myself.

' I don't know... '

I looked over at him for a second, before folding the paper and throwing it.

I heard him rip a piece of paper, probably from the notebook for writing stuff, which we never used, even though we were supposed to write notes in any normal school.

He took about five minutes and I heard a bit of erasing.

' Well, I understand if you're shy, but I just want you to know I don't bite or anything. '

I didn't write back this time and kept looking down at my desk, waiting for this class to end, so I could finally leave and sleep or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating. Just typing this to let you know,I haven't given up yet! Thanks for the reviews, favs and for reading my story! I'm currently working on the next chapter, so don't worry. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for liking my story! ;w;

Wumbo2.0 - Gypsy Bard

After my little conversation with the glasses kid, I glanced at the clock and realized it was definitely NOT moving.

I looked around the classroom and realized that everyone else looked EXACTLY how I felt.

One was sleeping, one was drooling, one was picking at their desk...

In short they were all very bored...

''ALICE!'' I looked straight ahead to see miss Bitters glaring at me from her spot in front of the chalkboard.

I blinked in surprise and Miss Bitters continued. ''I asked you a question Alice.

You did hear, _didn't you?_'' She sort of hissed those last words.

I looked around to find everyone staring at me. _What did she say?! _I thought in panic. Then when Miss Bitters had seen

enough, she continued.

''When you walked into this classroom, Alice, I knew you would be NOTHING. And I was right.

That's JUST what you are, NOTHING. And as soon as another student gets transferred here, you're going straight to

the underground classroom, Alice. Just as EVERYONE in that seat has.''

There was an unnerving silence, then Miss Bitters spoke again.

''Now Melvin,''She asked a kid with skin colored hair, ''why has humanity never really had any-''

A loud crunching noise interrupted her, then a second later the bell rang.

Everyone quickly jumped out of the window screaming.

Well, everyone except me, Dib and Zim...

I grabbed my backpack and silently walked out the classroom, not sparing even a glance at Miss Bitters.

As soon as I was out that door my walking turned to running.

I don't know why I started running so suddenly.

Perhaps it was because of my fear of Miss Bitters...but I guess it could've been _anything_ in this school...

It was dark and windy outside. I quickly put my hood on.

_I guess I should check the time..._

I pulled my laptop out of my backpack. It was 5.16 PM.

_Wow...and he clock said it was only like...12 something. They SERIOUSLY need to fix that thing..._

I quickly closed my laptop and put it back in my backpack.

As soon as I was about to pick up my backpack, I heard a voice which made me go still.

''Don't think you can run from me, pathetic earthling.''

I didn't even need to look to know who it was.

''What do you want, Zim?'' I asked calmly, not looking at him, but staring at that same tree that I found today.

''What does Zim want? You and the Dib-stink are planning something, aren't you?'' Zim accused.

''No Zim, I-''

''AREN'T YOU?!'' Zim yelled.

''No, I-'' I began once again.

''DON'T LIE TO ZIM, HUMAN!'' Zim screamed, almost making me deaf doing so.

''Zim...'' I began, but stopped knowing he'd interrupt me once again.

''TELL ZIM WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING!'' He screamed again.

I finally looked up at Zim, he looked pissed. Wow, this guy was seriously um...what's the word...eccentric, maybe?

I looked down hoping that Zim hadn't noticed/minded me looking at him.

_There MUST be a reason for him to be behaving__ like this, right? _

My thoughts were interrupted by another voice.

''Hey Alice, wait!''

I looked over to where the voice came from.

It was the kid with the glasses, he looked kind of excited, desperate in a way and had just run out the door.

When he saw me and Zim, his expression changed to a look of pure hatred as he glared at Zim and his running

changed to walking, but he was going quite quickly still. He looked like he wanted to kill Zim, sheesh.

It looked like there was going to be a fight.

''Zim...'' He said as he came nearer to me and Zim.

''Oh hi!'' I said before Zim could say anything.

''I was just telling Zim about how I'll never tell him our plan since all he's done is be rude to me all day.''I said nervously. ''You know that one plan...'' I said, hoping he'd understand.

''What pla-'' The kid with the glasses began. But then stopped and smirked, then continued with, ''Ya Zim and this plan will be so effective, you'll finally be exposed for what you REALLY are!''

I was kind of confused, so I didn't say anything.

Zim replied to Dib by saying, ''Oh, I'll figure out your plan, Dib. You'll see. And I'll do more than just that.''

And with that, Zim walked away, a thoughtful look on his green face.


End file.
